Marukawa's Mischievous Devil
by Serralinda
Summary: Tokyo Yaoiverse #3 - It's going to be an eventful day for many couples at Marukawa Shoten, and somehow Kirishima Zen seems to be stirring all the pots into simmering over. Includes most of the cast of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Aikawa Eri, Ijuuin Kyo.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Tokyo Yaoiverse where you can't walk a block without tripping over two men in love with each other. Is it something in the water?

Greetings, reader! I'm Serralinda, back with another installment of my Tokyo Yaoiverse series. For some unknown reason, I'm actually managing to write these fairly regularly – uh oh, jinxed myself. This time, I'm adding in the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi crew by centering everything in Marukawa Shoten - the publishing company that brings so many of our favorite characters together. And I added a tiny reference to the works of Minaduki Yuu in the form of a bar that I'm thinking will become the local watering hole from here on out. Lemon in chapter 7 – you've been given notice.

Marukawa is a nearly exact representation (in appearance) of the real-world company, Kadokawa Shoten, which publishes both Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. In the manga-world of these two series, Marukawa publishes Usami Akihiko's literature novels and his BL novels, The*Kan manga which is Misaki's (and many others) favorite shounen series, and it employs many of the main characters.

If Tokyo is the center of my Yaoiverse, Marukawa is it's beating heart, keeping all those manparts swelling and their attached owners paid, or at least entertained by it's products. I like this connection, since Kadokawa Shoten is located in the Chiyoda Ward of Tokyo, which contains the Imperial Palace of Japan (Edo Castle), the Supreme Court of Japan, the National Theater, Hibiya Park, Yasakune Shrine, the National Diet (government center), embassies, museums, universities, and other cultural and tourist hotspots along with shopping and dining and drinking. A perfect setting for yaoi interactions of all sorts.

Well, that's it for the guided part of the tour. You might want to check out the introduction to my first story, The Tyrant Moves to Tokyo, for a general idea of my intentions with the series. Please feel free to leave a comment or review.

I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi – that honor goes to the mangaka Nakamura Shingiku.

* * *

**Off to a Great Start**

Takahashi Misaki was running late for work again. Usagi always chose the worst moments to pounce on him! _Of course, I didn't struggle very much...eeekk! What am I thinking? _Misaki shook his head, driving away the lewd memory, and leaped for his subway car just as the doors were closing.

Grabbing a handhold, he stood and swayed with the hundred other people packed into the car. Morning commuters, just like him. Sometimes it amazed him, that he was now a working adult with a decent (if stressful) job. He still felt like a kid most of the time, despite his constant reminders to Usagi that he was a man now and should be treated as such.

Usagi didn't bother replying when he said such things. _Stupid Usagi!_ Great Lord from a powerful family, Usami Akihiko, gorgeous and wealthy, award-winning novelist, secret writer of BL novels, and all around pervert pain in the butt (literally!). And his lover, or boyfriend, or whatever you call your partner of nearly six years when both of you are men and one is 10 years older.

_Well,_ Misaki thought, _at least I do manage to take the initiative now and then - finally - after all these years._ This brought up memories of the last time, Usagi's birthday, when Misaki had actually... _OhMyGod! Stop that!_ Misaki wanted to smack his own face, except he didn't have a free hand. _Work, work, work – think about work!_

The day's agenda. Kirishima Zen, Chief Editor of Japun, the shounen* magazine that featured _The*Kan_ (Misaki's favorite), would be meeting with a possible new mangaka* this morning and Misaki would be shadowing him. Misaki was very grateful for Kirishima, who had taken him under his wing and was carefully training him in everything associated with manga publishing. Very patient and good-humored, Misaki felt he couldn't have asked for a better mentor (though he kept this from Usagi).

In the afternoon, they would be editing the latest sheets of _The*Kan_ with Ijuuin Kyou. Misaki sighed. Even though Ijuuin had backed off from his romantic pursuit of Misaki, there was still a lingering tension when they encountered each other. But Kirishima would also be present, being Ijuuin's main editor, and he always kept the atmosphere as light as possible.

A full day, and it shouldn't be too awful or long, since Kirishima kept the department running like clockwork somehow, despite his constant aura of nonchalance. It being a weekly magazine, the days were more constant than the strange cycle that left the Emerald department such a wreck every month. It was their Hell Week, wasn't it? Misaki would have to steer clear.

Misaki allowed himself to be funneled out of the exit of the subway car when it reached his stop, thankful to again have some personal space. He set off to walk the last few blocks to Marukawa Shoten at his usual fast pace. Once he was in the building's elevator he felt himself relax. He really did like working for this company and it was beginning to feel like a second home.

Aikawa Eri* got in on the second floor, barking into her cell phone at some poor author of hers. She gave him a distracted wave, continuing to harangue and browbeat whomever was behind deadline on the other end of the call. Probably not Usagi (he wouldn't have answered the phone), but it seemed all authors were prone to delays and procrastination. Just as they reached the 4th floor (where Misaki's desk was), she covered the mouthpiece and whispered to him, "There are cream puffs on my desk – help yourself."

Misaki grinned at her and waved as he exited. No matter how much of a bulldog she was about her authors, to him she was always kind. She had pretty much gotten him into this job, after all, and was grateful to him for helping corral Usagi when required (almost always). Of course, she also knew about the BL novels and was a terrible fujoshi fangirl, but Misaki tried not to think about that.

Entering Japun's office, Misaki headed for his desk to drop off his bag and check to see if any new work had been left for him. There was nothing at the moment, but Misaki sat down and turned on his computer. Kirishima was talking with Yokozawa of the Sales department, and Yokozawa made Misaki nervous. Rumors said they were a couple, sure enough that Aikawa had mentioned it to Usagi, who promptly wrote a BL novel featuring the two men. But Misaki could hardly believe it – the wild bear of Marukawa and his easy-going, lighthearted boss? Really?

Glancing over, Misaki caught a spark of devilishness in Kirishima's eyes, and Yokozawa's face had blushed bright pink before he stormed off out of the office. _Oh, shit! It's true! _Misaki stared down at his desk, not sure what expression was on his face, but sure he'd better hide it.

He heard a soft chuckle from just behind him. "Come on now, Takahashi. Surely you were aware...? Usami did write that story I found so entertaining. Yokozawa wants to punch him, by the way."

"Err, everyone wants to punch him at some point. I do punch him, but it doesn't make a difference." Misaki couldn't help laughing a little himself. Kirishima was just so damned nice. "What...why...? No, never mind. None of my business." Misaki stood up. "The new mangaka should be arriving about now, I think."

"Right. He should be in the visitor's lounge downstairs. Why don't you go find him and bring him up to the meeting room? I'm going to get some more coffee. Oh, and Takahashi? Yokozawa's adorable when you tease him, just like an angry kitten!" Misaki could only stare open-mouthed as Kirishima winked and strolled off down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Morning Recruitment**

Misaki was still a bit off-balance as he entered the visitor's lounge in search of the prospective mangaka. Really, Kirishima had come across just like Usagi there for a minute! _Is it a seme* thing? Oh shit, does that mean Yokozawa is the uke?_ The room was empty, so Misaki sat on one of the stiff couches to wait and attempt to make sense of the relationship dynamics of those two. The guy had a few more minutes yet before he would be considered late.

But only a few moments later a young man rushed in, large portfolio clutched tightly in both hands and messenger bag slung across his chest. Windblown and huffing, he stopped abruptly as he caught sight of Misaki and regained his composure. Misaki could only stare.

This man... This man was inhumanly beautiful! Life could be so cruel! Tall, perfectly disheveled caramel hair, warm brown eyes that seemed to gleam with humor and affection, a well-toned body, sexy ear piercings...it was just too much. Misaki hated him on sight, feeling short and scrawny and dull in comparison, especially since they appeared to be around the same age. And then the man smiled and bowed.

"Excuse me. I'm Yukina Kou, here to meet with Kirishima Zen of Japun magazine." That smile...

Misaki (who was definitely not into guys) suddenly found himself on the verge of stammering and blushing like a schoolgirl. He wanted to run away. No, he wanted to drown in those eyes. _His lips are so...What the Fuck! This is the guy for the interview...! I might have to work with him? Aarrgh!_

Trying to shake off this...effect, Misaki stood and bowed himself.

"Wel.…"

"Yukina!" A short, dark-haired youth shambled into the room, breathless. Kisa Shouta, if Misaki remembered correctly, who was one of the Emerald editors and not actually a youth. "I wanted to wish you good luck!" he said, cheeks pink despite the rest of him being wrecked thanks to Hell Week. _Pink from running? Or some other reason?_ Misaki wondered. "Do you need me to show you to the Japun office?"

"Kisa!" Yukina took a few steps forward as if to hug the editor, then realized where they were and stopped himself. "Umm. Thanks for your good wishes."

Misaki stepped out from behind Yukina. "Hello, Kisa. I'm here to take him up. You know each other?"

"Oh, Takahashi. I er...didn't see you there. Heh heh. Uh, yes. Yukina is a friend of mine. I'm the one who convinced him to submit his work here at Marukawa." Kisa alternated between staring at his feet and Yukina's face, avoiding Misaki's eyes completely.

_Good lord, were there any straight men working for this company?!_ At least now Misaki had another good reason to keep his distance (figuratively) from the newcomer who was too beautiful for anyone's good. _How's does Kisa stand all that shine?_

"I see, then he must be talented. We will take good care of him, Kisa." He turned to Yukina, "Welcome. I'm Takahashi Misaki, junior editor for Japun. The Chief Editor is waiting for us upstairs, so please follow me."

Yukina leaned over and whispered something in Kisa's ear as they left the room, while Kisa stood rooted to the spot in dismay for not realizing Misaki was in the room. Misaki tried not to roll his eyes but failed as he led the way to the elevator.

Chattering brightly, all sparkle and glow, Yukina told Misaki about meeting Kisa at his part time job for Marimo Books, his art education, his desire to put his skills to work for actual money (rather than attempt to survive as a romantic-but-starving artist). Luckily there were no mirrors in the elevator, or Misaki might have gone blind. _I should bring my sunglasses next time we meet._

Finally, they made it to the interview office. Kirishima was seated, scanning some paperwork, and he looked up as they entered. He showed no response on his face as he watched Yukina cross the room, but he did shoot Misaki a quick look, raising his eye brows. Standing up, he made a polite bow and gestured to Yukina to sit across from him at the conference table.

Yukina plopped down into a seat, somehow making even that look carelessly graceful, and placed his portfolio on the table and also pulled a large computer tablet from his messenger bag. Introductions and a bit of small talk ensued, then Kirishima opened the portfolio and began to study the work inside. Misaki stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.

The art was impressive. He'd included a variety of pieces, from traditional oil paintings to watercolors to pastels, landscapes to portraits to abstracts. It was clear that he was gifted when it came to drawing people – especially faces and emotions. Perfect for manga, where so much of the success rested on facial features and expressions.

Reaching the bottom of the stack they realized there was nothing manga-like in it. "Um. Manga samples?" asked Misaki.

"Oh, here. I brought some random images and a sample chapter." Yukina turned on his tablet and pulled up some images. "Just swipe to page through them.

They knew he could draw, but could he write an engaging and interesting story? As Kirishima and Misaki read through, their faces mirrored each other with a slight frown. Something was off, but Misaki couldn't put his finger on it. The story was fine, the characters were lively and clear and had a signature look to them. But...

Yukina was fidgeting in his seat. He saw the frowns.

Kirishima studied the last page for a long time, then sat back and studied Yukina. "You're good. Very good. And you do everything digitally? That's something our established mangaka are having trouble adjusting to. But I must ask – why shounen?"

Ha! Misaki understood now, but Yukina was clearly taken aback.

"I...what do you mean?"

"Well, I think your story would work much better as shojo*. Switch the main character to a girl and it would be a hit. Or even...Hmmm." Kirishima paused to study that handsome face. "Would you be open to writing BL*?"

Yukina gaped at them. "BL or shojo? But...isn't that written by women? I mean, I like reading shojo myself, and I've got nothing against BL, but... Maybe reading so much shojo has influenced my writing? I like shounen also. I never even considered another demographic." He was floundering a little, not sure if they were laughing at him or being helpful.

Kirishima took pity on him. "Look. Your art is great, but your story's tone is more fitting for shojo or BL. It's happy, sentimental, and more character-based than action or adventure. I don't see any samples of fighting scenes or much movement in this portfolio. Japun readers tend to prefer more of those things than slice-of-life or romance." Yukina was trying to hide his disappointment.

"I think you have talent and if you reworked this sample chapter a little," Kirishima continued, "either Emerald or Sapphire would snap you up in an instant. I would make sure of it. And BL is very hot right now, especially if you will do steamy sex scenes. Sapphire is looking desperately for male mangaka, to be honest. They want to include more gay-friendly stories written from a man's perspective – some gay people find BL's clichés problematic."

"Gay? But I don't... I'm not really..." His face flushed and all his sparkle fizzled.

Misaki couldn't stand it. "You don't have to be...gay. You can research it, right? And I mean, there's plenty of men who sometimes, uh, maybe, er. Fall in love with another man but that doesn't mean they're completely gay but also it might help you have more perspective and so you could talk to Kisa maybe and...eep!" he broke off, having lost his train of thought. And thoroughly embarrassed himself by revealing too much.

"Okay, Takahashi. We get it," Kirishima was amused by the word-vomit. "Yukina, I'm going out on a limb here, but both Misaki and I happen to be...involved...with another man. I'd call myself pan-sexual - having been married before - and I don't know how Misaki describes his relationship but he's living with a guy and has been for many years. So please don't feel embarrassed in front of us. Kisa, huh?"

Now Misaki wanted to die, but Yukina had perked back up. "Kisa's going to kill me if he finds out that you know. Ha ha, I guess I have no cool when I'm around him, huh, Takahashi?"

Since he wasn't dead, Misaki had to respond. "Um, yeah. He wasn't all that cool either, to be honest."

"So...BL. That's an interesting idea, but I'm not too familiar. Could you recommend me something?" Yukina had regained all his mojo, and now was bubbling like champagne.

"You should try some Aikawa Ya...ymph!" Misaki had moved without thinking, slapping his hands over Kirishima's mouth and almost knocking the two of them to the floor.

"Don't...don't you dare, Boss! What if he picked up The Case of Yamamoto Takafumi*?"

Kirishima was laughing. "Let him! It's a great book, if not all that accurate."

"Bah! I'll grab some for you, Yukina. I'm sure Sapphire has some we can take. But I'll choose. Be right back." He left the room at a trot.

* * *

The moment he was gone, Yukina looked curiously at Kirishima. "Were you going to say Aikawa Yayoi? I work part-time in the shojo section at Marimo Books, but I'm very familiar with that name. She sells like crazy."

"Ah, yes, you would know of him, working there. Well, Misaki's better half is Usami Akihiko the famous novelist, also known to a select few as Aikawa Yayoi. And he enjoys using people he knows as inspiration – especially Misaki! Watch out, you'll probably end up in one of his books if you meet him."

This day was just getting stranger and stranger for Yukina. He could never have predicted any of this. "Wait, Misaki's boyfriend is that super-rich playboy writer? And he secretly writes BL novels? I'm...this is so much fun! I want to work here!"

"Ha ha ha! You're going to fit right in, Yukina. Now, go home and draw us a sweet-but-lewd manga story. You have a fluffy touch and the readers of Sapphire will love it. I'll give you two weeks as a test to see how you meet deadlines. Ask Kisa for ideas," Kirishima added with just the right amount of smirk.

* * *

Up a floor in the Sapphire office, Misaki furtively grabbed some back copies of the magazine, manga volumes, and novels like Usagi's. He even tossed in Pure Love Egoist just for fairness. _Sorry, Professor Kamijou._ Having managed all this without being set upon by fujoshi fangirls, he grabbed himself a cream puff off Aikawa's desk for consolation and savored it on his way back.

"Here you are," said Misaki as he returned, holding out a heavy bag of books to Yukina. He had a smear of custard on his cheek, which Kirishima couldn't resist. He leaned forward and _licked it off! _

"Aaah! What the hell, Boss! Have you been possessed by a devil?" Misaki scrubbed at his face in horror.

"Oh, Takahashi! This day is just getting better and better! You're almost as fun to tease as Yokozawa, but don't tell him or Usami – I don't want a black eye. Yukina, remember – two weeks! I'll set up a meeting for you with the chief editor of Sapphire. See you later boys!" Waving cheerily and still chuckling, the Japun editor strolled out, determined to hunt down his wild bear of Sales and drag him off for a lunchtime make-out session.

"...Maybe he's drunk?" Misaki wondered out loud. "Um. I'll show you out, I guess. Are you really okay with writing BL? The company is not usually this crazy..."

Yukina was already distracted, imagining scenarios. "Huh? Oh yeah. I think it might be interesting. And I definitely want to work here. I can find the elevator myself, Takahashi. Thank you very much for taking care of me today." With that, he bowed and wandered off, shining aura trailing behind.

Misaki could only shake his head. _I'm working in a madhouse. _

*_Seme_ \- literally means "attack" and in yaoi terms it refers to the sex partner who does the inserting and is usually more dominant, the "top." The other partner would be called the _uke_, meaning "receiver," - the "bottom" and often more submissive.

_*Shojo - _manga aimed at the young women demographic (often romance) and published by the Emerald department of Marukawa.

_*BL _– stories featuring male/male relationships, often with quite graphic sex described and/or drawn and published by the Sapphire department of Marukawa.

_*The Case of Takafumi Yamamoto _\- my made-up title for the fictional BL novel Usagi would surely have written about Kirishima and Yokozawa, with the names just barely changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunchtime Interlude**

"Hey! What the hell!" protested Onodera Ritsu as his boss yanked him up out of his desk chair. Takano Masamune, Chief Editor of the Emerald department, wasn't paying any attention.

"Hatori, keep an eye on things. Onodera is going to pass out again if I don't make him eat something."

Hatori, the office phone pressed to one ear by his shoulder and his cellphone on the other, managed a distracted wave as reply. Mino was out babysitting his author and Kisa was frantically scrawling red marks all over a manuscript. Ahh, Hell Week in the Emerald office!

Onodera kept sputtering and squirming like a fish on a hook, but he was no match for Takano. Rather than be dragged through the building, he finally gave up and trailed sullenly behind his boss as they exited the building. Knowing Takano was impervious to yelling, he chose the silent treatment and fumed in his mind instead.

_Why must Takano always make a public spectacle of us? What does he expect – it's Hell Week after all and no one is eating or sleeping or even bathing, for that matter! Yes, Mutou-sensei* has her chapter under control for a change, but that doesn't mean I can afford to slack off. Aarrggh! Why can't he just leave me alone! He drives me insane!_

Onodera was so consumed by his mental ranting, that he paid no attention to where Takano was leading them. Slamming into Takano's back when the man suddenly halted, he cursed then froze, mouth hanging open.

Not only were they stopped in front of a love hotel*, but Kirishima and Yokozawa were just leaving it! _A LOVE HOTEL?! Kirishima and Yoko-fucking-zawa! _If Onodera had been in possession of a weapon, Takano would have died in that moment.

"Yo!" Kirishima greeted them cheerfully. "Isn't this place convenient, Takano? Aren't you glad I recommended it?" Yokozawa looked torn between strangling Kirishima and attempting to pretend none of this was happening. He went with stoic and just stood there, stone-faced and a little rumpled.

Takano had no shame. He gave Yokozawa a knowing grin, then answered Kirishima. "Ah yes. Hell Week, you know. Onodera here hasn't eaten, hasn't slept, and stinks. So I brought him here to fix all three of those, at least for a couple of hours." He waved a bag of take-out as proof. _When the hell did he stop for that?_ Onodera wondered if there were chopsticks in the bag sturdy enough to stab himself in the neck with. _I want to die. I'll take you with me._

"Hmm, well have fun with that!" Kirishima linked his arm in Yokozawa's and led them back towards Marukawa. They didn't get more than a few steps past when Yokozawa began to roar and growl, but Takano was already dragging Onodera inside.

He quickly checked them in through the automated interface, grabbed the key card that presented itself, and brought them up to their room. Onodera was nearly comatose, totally unaware of anything besides the desire to already be dead. Takano placed their food on the small dining table, pulled a clean shirt and underpants of Onodera's out of his messenger bag, and found a robe in the little closet.

"OI!" he yelled in Onodera's face. Seeing hints of a freak-out blooming in those lovely green eyes, he cut it short with a series of barked orders. "Shower. Food. Nap. Now! Or do I have to go in there with you and wash you myself?" Onodera looked shocked, then his cheeks turned flaming pink.

"You...we...aren't...?" _Takano didn't bring us here for that? I'm such an asshole! _"I'm...sorry. I'm sorry! Why do you always do things this way? Why do you bother with me at all?" To his horror, his eyes were welling up with tears.

"Dammit, Ritsu!" Takano wrapped him in strong arms, cradling Onodera's head against his shoulder. "Why must you always fight me so hard? Why don't you take care of yourself? I can't stand to see you looking so worn out, but you refuse to listen. I don't want to force you, or drag you, or embarrass you, but you leave me little choice. I love you, stupid fool!"

It was several minutes before Onodera stopped crying and relaxed his grip on Takano's back. _I don't deserve this man, or his love. I'm such a mess. But... _He mumbled something into Takano's chest.

"What was that?"

Onodera leaned back and met Takano's eyes. "I said, get a robe for yourself. You can wash my back." Then he stomped off into the bathroom, leaving a very shocked Takano to scramble after him.

It was, in the end, a very refreshing lunch break.

*_Sensei_, used either on it's own or added to a name, is a title of respect given to teachers and other masters of arts. I've left off most honorifics, but I think this one is worth using.

*_Love Hotel_ – these hotels are designed for discreet assignations where everything is handled through a computer and you never see any staff. They have hourly room rates and sometimes themed rooms, and all sorts of extra services can be delivered – like costumes, toys, food and drink, even companionship. How convenient! Abroad in Japan (YouTuber) did a nice piece on them, and his other videos are fun and informative – watch?v=IXgX_r-x-XE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Afternoon Delight**

Pausing just outside a workroom, Ijuuin Kyou took a moment to prepare his expression and his heart. Inside waited Misaki and Kirishima, and as much as he wanted to see Misaki, he knew that if he didn't keep himself in check even their working relationship would be ruined. And he needed Misaki in his life in some fashion. He would take anything he could get at this point, as long as it didn't cause Misaki harm. _I can do this._ Emotions firmly in check, he opened the door.

Misaki seemed to be scolding Kirishima for something, frustrated that Kirishima found it amusing rather than taking him seriously. Misaki was always a little extra high-strung when he had to meet with Ijuuin, and sometimes this manifested itself in ranting or babbling, or today's clucking like an angry mother hen. In contrast, Kirishima took everything in stride – Ijuuin had never seen the man flustered at all. And this afternoon, Kirishima had an added air of contentment about him. _Hmm. Like he just had sex...?_

Both of them turned to Ijuuin as he sat down at the large work-surface and began laying out his storyboards. Casual greetings were exchanged, then they settled down to business. Misaki's natural enthusiasm took over as he poured over the images of his all-time favorite manga. Misaki was a true fanatic of The*Kan, had been since he was just a child.

Ijuuin sat back and watched Misaki's face. It responded to all his emotions so well – green eyes shining with delight, brow furrowing with concentration, biting his lip with excitement. Such honesty was hard to find in anyone nowadays, Ijuuin reflected, which was a great part of the charm Misaki held that drew so many people to him. Then he combined that honesty with an earnest desire to treat others with decency. It just wasn't fair for one person to have so many good qualities. _And he is adorable. It's worth the pain, just to be near him._

Careful not to let any of that show on his face, Ijuuin decided to use the excuse of needing coffee to wander around the building. It would be some time before the two editors were ready to discuss the chapter, after all. Neither man even bothered to look up as he quietly left the workroom.

* * *

Where to stick his nose? The first floor was boring – just administrative offices and Distribution. 2nd floor was Sales and Production, also boring. Emerald on the 3rd floor could be fun, but it was Hell Week. 4th floor was his current one and he wanted something different. 5th floor, Sapphire and Literature (Sapphire was a small department, so it had to share) seemed promising. The BL crowd was always fun. Above that were the executive offices – he probably wasn't allowed up there. _Sapphire it is!_

First, he had to go down to the visitor's lounge on the ground floor for the coffee. The elevator paused on 3 and Yanase Yuu* got in. Their eyes met briefly, and a little something flared between them – something Ijuuin still wasn't sure he wanted act on. _I do need to move past Misaki though,_ he thought.

"Where are they sending you off to today?" Ijuuin asked casually.

"Ichinose-sensei* needs extra hands with her chapter. Apparently she planned too extravagantly this month, even for her large team of assistants."

"Well, she is lucky to get you. You've done a wonderful job whenever I've needed you." Ijuuin hoped that was the right amount of warmth. It must have been – Yanase's face flushed just a little and he glanced over again.

"...Thank you. It's always a privilege to work on The*Kan." _Yes,_ thought Ijuuin, _this young man interests me. He is a fan also, I remember. But so different than Misaki, closed off and careful, maybe a broken heart somewhere in his past? Just like me..._

One of Ijuuin's strengths as a mangaka was his ability to read people and then to give his characters a lot of depth and complexity. It also made him hard to deal with, since once he had someone's measure he could then manipulate them if he chose. While Misaki was a refreshing change, he did enjoy a good challenge like Yanase. _I want to know more,_ he admitted to himself.

Just as the elevator doors opened onto the ground floor, Ijuuin blurted out, "Yanase, would you – after Hell Week – consider having dinner with me?"

Yanase froze for a moment in the act of stepping forward. Then, without turning around, he answered, "Sunday night would work for me." And he shot off toward the doors.

The mangaka stayed in the elevator, expression a little dazed. Takano and Onodera of Emerald came running up to grab at the closing doors. "Oi, just made it," said Takano breathlessly and pressed the 3rd floor button. "4th floor, Sensei?"

"Huh? Oh yes, thank you." _I forgot about the coffee_... Takano pressed that button also.

Onodera was unusually peaceful, he noticed. Ijuuin was accustomed to these two arguing, with Takano cold and harsh while Onodera spit fire at top volume. Perhaps the younger man had finally stopped lying to himself and everyone around him. Or maybe he was just dead on his feet from Hell Week – he didn't look too rundown at the moment, though.

_Never mind them, what was that with Yanase? I asked him out! And he agreed!_ Ijuuin felt a shiver of anticipation run through his body. Thoughts occupied with this new turn of events, he didn't notice Takano and Onodera getting off the elevator and barely caught himself before riding the damn thing back down to the ground floor again when it stopped at the 4th floor.

He almost stumbled on his way back to the workroom, he was so flustered. _Bah! I'm acting like a teenage virgin! And what about Misaki...? What am I doing?_

Taking several deep breaths, Ijuuin managed to calm himself down. When he stepped into the room, his eyes shot straight to Misaki's sweet face. There it was, that ache in his chest. Still strong. But this time...he didn't have to fight an urge to hug or kiss or even just flirt. It was strange, almost a pain of it's own after chasing that dream for so long. Bittersweet farewell.

* * *

For the next few hours, the three men debated and argued and compromised over The*Kan's latest chapter. Misaki thought it needed more action, while Kirishima wanted additional character drama. Ijuuin of course, didn't want to change anything. Eventually though, they came to some agreement and Ijuuin knew that the story would be better for it. Kirishima was an excellent editor, and Misaki was soaking up knowledge from him at record speed.

It was ambitious though, all these changes. He frowned as he studied the notes, trying to calculate just how many more hours all these edits were going to add to his production schedule.

"I think you might want extra hands for this one, Sensei. Should I see if Yanase is available?"

_Kirishima is a devil! That's...there's no way he could know!_ But there was a knowing smirk on the man's face, a bit of a dare in that expression. Ijuuin was no coward when it came to verbal fencing. "I will contact him on my own, thank you."

"Oh. Have his number already, do you?" Kirishima was having fun, damn him.

"Yes. Actually, I'll be seeing him on Sunday anyway, so I can ask him then." Ijuuin had to admit he was having a bit of fun with also. Especially when he looked at Misaki, who kept glancing back and forth between the two men in confusion. He sensed a strange aura, but clearly had no clue what was causing it. For some reason, this made Ijuuin want to laugh out loud.

"Is that so? Let him know I authorize his wages. Well then, my work here is done." Kirishima looked smug as he sauntered out into the corridor. "Oh, Usami-sensei," they heard him say loudly, "Takahashi will be right out. How is your latest work progressing."

Ijuuin couldn't miss the way Misaki's entire being seemed to light up when he heard Usami's name. Still very bashful about his feelings, he quickly smothered them in grumpy complaints and a fierce scowl, but it was just impossible for him to completely hide his love for that man.

_He'll never be mine._ That thought released him, like setting down a heavy-but-treasured burden. It wasn't a loss any more, this wasn't a game he'd been playing, and he'd never been a true rival at all. Misaki belonged with Usami, and Ijuuin had just been getting in their way. _No more. No more yearning for what I'm not meant to have._

Following Misaki out into the hallway, Ijuuin felt giddy. Kirishima was still chatting with Usami, trying to delay the expected confrontation, but fell silent as Usami turned to glare. Ijuuin met that glare with no hesitation, sending back his own message. _He's yours. I acknowledge that. No more interference from me._ "Usami-sensei, you are right to treasure him." Usami's glare shifted into surprise, but still with a touch of suspicion. "Kirishima, Misaki, thank you for your help today. I must get to work on these edits. Goodbye." Head held high, Ijuuin knew he'd done a good thing today – for himself and for those two. He wished them luck.

All three of the other men watched him go.

"About time," sighed Kirishima.

"What...what was that? He was acting weird all afternoon. Well, weirder than usual," worried Misaki. "Usagi, are you upset?"

"No, Misaki. I think...maybe...I won't have to destroy that man after all."

Misaki gaped at him. "Are you crazy? I've told you and told you...!" Usagi silenced him with a kiss. "What the hell? Everyone's lost their minds! Is it a full moon? You are the most terrible, perverted, conceited..."

"Hai, hai. Let's go home and you can beat me up in private."

"...!"

As Usami herded a fuming Misaki away towards the elevator, Kirishima couldn't resist one parting shot. "Hey Takahashi! Tell him about his new rival!"

"What!?" the couple asked in unison. But Kirishima just laughed and walked away.

*_Yanase Yuu_ is a freelance assistant mangaka who is called in when any of them need additional help.

*_Ichinose Erika_ is Emerald's most popular mangaka and Takano is her editor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Closing Time**

Kirishima took a long look around the Japun office and decided he could safely leave his subordinates to their own devices. Hiyori* and Yokozawa were preparing a nice dinner for them all tonight and he didn't want any last minute issues to ruin the excellent mood he'd maintained all day.

His phone jingled, alerting him to a new email message. Closing his eyes, he debated whether or not to open it now. _Tch! It had better be spam._

A few clicks on his computer later and a series of images appeared. Rough, obviously done in a rush. But still...

"Hell yes!" Kirishima jumped up out of his chair and ran for the elevator. The other editors couldn't contain their curiosity and drifted over to look at the screen he hadn't bothered to shut off.

"OOOhhh!"

* * *

Dashing into the Sapphire office, Kirishima searched frantically for Aikawa. Spotting her across the room chatting with another editor, he shouted, "Eri! You have to see this! Come over here now!" He pointed to her desk.

Aikawa stared at her old friend's face in shock. He rarely showed so much emotion. Hurrying across the room she asked, "What is it, Zen? What's wrong!"

"I have to show you something. I'm going to do you a huge favor right now, so you'll owe me big time. Log on to your computer, I need to show you an email of mine."

Aikawa entered her password then moved out of the way to allow Kirishima to access his email account. He quickly called up the message from Yukina and opened the attached images. Then he got up, gesturing extravagantly at the screen.

"UNH!" It was somewhere between a gut punch grunt and a deep moan of lust. Quickly followed by, "EEEhhhhaa! What! Where! I need more!" Aikawa grabbed Kirishima by the shoulders and shook him like a desperate crack addict. "Tell me NOW!"

Between the shaking and his laughter, Kirishima couldn't manage any words. Everyone else in the office had rushed over and now everyone was yelling and squealing like a pod of dolphins. This was the perfect end to his workday, causing a ruckus in the best possible way.

"Oi, Oi!* Eri, you're going to break my neck if you don't stop."

Aikawa slowly regained some form of sanity. Looking around at the mayhem he'd created, she shook her finger in his face.

"Spill it now, Zen! Every detail!"

So Kirishima spilled it, as much as he knew anyway. "He's about 24, he's gorgeous, he's taken. I interviewed him for Japun today, but I thought his style might be better for Sapphire, so I suggested he try writing some BL. I gave him two weeks to create something to show you, along with a hefty amount of examples from your extra copy shelves. He just sent me these, obviously done very quickly in the last few hours. I did good, didn't I?"

"Oh you!" she slapped him on the shoulder. "These are incredible – *look at the curve of that spine, his proportions are perfect right down to the hands, those detailed muscles, that expression of sheer abandon! These are erotic as fuck, Zen, and you say he just dashed them off this afternoon?" Aikawa had no shame when it came to her favorite genre, she cursed like a sailor, and she was a true connoisseur when it came to BL art.

"I didn't realize he had this in him, to be honest. His art was good, clearly, but his sample chapter showed no hint of passion. He had a basic shounen set-up, but with a more shojo style. I thought he'd come back with some tame but cute BL fluff. That -" he pointed at the screen, "came out of left field for me. I don't know if he can write a good story to go along with it though."

"Leave that to me. I'll mold him into shape on that front. I want to meet him, now, so I can make sure his interview is perfect."

"Alright. Give me a minute." Kirishima pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message, _"Someone wants to meet you as soon as possible. Where and when?"_

The reply took only seconds. "_Right now! Wherever! I'm at home._"

Kirishima showed the conversation to Aikawa.

"He lives in the area? Tell him 30 minutes at Mon Chaton*, that izakaya* down the road."

Another text sent, and another quick response. "Okay, Eri. He'll be there. I've got to get going now or I'll get scolded by Hiyo."

"And Yokozawa?" she whispered.

"I get scolded by him no matter what!"

"Ha ha! You're a devil in disguise, you know that? I'll get you something very nice in thanks for this, Zen. Say hello to Hiyori for me." Inspiration struck, and she took a moment to copy the images to her hard drive, and then promptly attached them to a teasing email to a specific someone, smiling with a devilish grin of her own.

Kirishima waved goodbye, already thinking about his daughter and his lover waiting for him at home. It really had been a great day.

***Just for reference, I used Zariya Ranmaru's works as Yukina's yaoi style. If you haven't seen her stuff, I highly recommend it. **

*_Kirishima Hiyori_ is the 12 year old daughter of Kirishima and his deceased wife, Sakura.

*_Oi!_ \- just a sound made, usually to get someone's attention, "Hey!"

*_Mon Chaton_ – an izakaya featured in a trio of connected manga by Minaduki Yuu (Sayonara Game, Change World, and Love Nest).

*_Izakaya_ – a bar that serves appetizers and such. Like a pub.


	6. Chapter 6

**After Hours, with Lemon Zinger**

On the top floor of Marukawa Shoten, just above Aikawa Eri's desk, was the office of the company's President, Isaka Ryuichiro. Spacious and minimalist, it reflected the tastes of his personal assistant, Asahina Kaoru, rather than his own more laid-back style. But he hadn't wanted to be bothered by interior designers when he was taking over the company, so Asahina had been left to choose the new décor.

_At least my chair is extremely comfortable_, he thought, and was tempted to spin around in it like a 5 year old. He was always trying to provoke Asahina into scolding him – it was so much fun and he was bored. The day had been nothing but dull meeting after dull meeting, schmoozing and posturing and placating and politely threatening and nodding off, until Isaka was on the verge of a real outburst of insanity.

Suddenly, drifting up though the floor came a faint chorus of screeching and squeals. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

Asahina didn't even bother to look up from the report he was reading. "Yes."

"Something must have happened down in Sapphire. Maybe I should go check it out."

"No, you should finish writing that letter instead of staring blankly at the screen like you have been for the last half hour."

"Tch! You are such a _party pooper _[said in English], Asahina!"

This finally caused Asahina to look over. "What was that?"

"You are _The Party Pooper._ Someone who ruins all the fun. A stick in the mud. A boring old maid!"

"Have you been watching American movies again?"

"I have to do something to entertain myself, since you even bring work home lately and spend all evening in the office. This one had Schwarzenegger – Kindergarten Cop*. It was terrible and I loved it!"

Asahina almost – almost – cracked a smile. Then he turned back to his papers. "The work has to be done. Isaka-sama*."

Uh oh. Asahina had thrown down the gauntlet with that -sama business. He was not supposed to use that when they were alone together.

Before he could come up with a clever response, his computer gave a little _ding!_ to signal he'd received a new email. He glanced at the title. _"Look what Kirishima found for us!"_ and it was from Aikawa. Ha! Maybe this was why they had all been screaming downstairs. He clicked on it eagerly – Asahina's challenge could wait for a moment...

"Oooohh! Now that is interesting! Kao-chan*, come see."

"Must I?"

"You must. I insist, as your employer."

Asahina heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. He quickly came around Isaka's desk, planning to glance at the screen then go right back to his real work. But involuntarily, he moved closer and leaned right over Isaka's shoulder to get a better look. "Impressive."

"The position or the art?"

"B-both! What are you doing?" Asahina jumped but couldn't escape – Isaka had hold of his tie and was nibbling along that strong jawline.

"Indulging myself," Isaka whispered right into his ear. Asahina shivered. "Wasn't I good today? I didn't make any scenes, I stayed awake (mostly), I wasn't late...mmm, I love your aftershave." He lightly bit an earlobe.

Asahina's voice was husky now, "Are you serious? We'll be going home in just a little while...ah!"

Isaka tugged on the tie and brought their lips together. They exchanged a series of heated, passionate kisses, punctuated by soft moans and wet sucking noises. They finally broke apart, gasping. Asahina stared into Isaka's lust-darkened eyes and made up his mind. He strode over to the door and locked it, dimmed all the lights at the switch on the wall. Isaka opened a desk drawer and found the bottle of lube and a condom, stashed there for just such an occasion.

Isaka stood up, intending to move over to the couch on the far side of the office, but found himself pushed to a seated position on his desk. Asahina pressed close between his legs, rubbing their erections together. "Is this what you want, Ryuichiro?" he asked with a small thrust.

"Ka-Kaoru! Yes! I want you." Asahina was no joke when you got him turned on. He jammed his tongue into Isaka's mouth, invading, mastering. Isaka felt his entire body melting with the heat of it and he clutched at Asahina's arms to hold himself steady.

Asahina halted their kissing. "Show me, Ryu." Isaka slid down onto his knees and scrambled with the fastenings of Asahina's slacks. Pushing the offending clothes out of his way, he engulfed Asahina's cock with his mouth. Knowing exactly what Asahina liked, he soon had his lover panting with pleasure.

"Enough," Asahina growled, yanking Isaka to his feet and kissing him hard just once. Then he spun him around and pushed his face down onto the desk. Isaka's own pants quickly dropped to the floor and a slick finger slid inside him - straight to his most sensitive spot.

"Oh, damn! Yes!" the cries escaped him. He bit down on his fist, barely able to recall that they were at work and there were still people in the building. A second finger slid in and Isaka pushed back, wanting more, needing more. He whimpered when the fingers withdrew and he heard the condom wrapper being torn open. A moment later he was filled with Asahina.

Asahina thrust hard at just the right angle. Isaka desperately trying not to come too quickly, glorying in this joining of bodies that never grew routine, no matter how many years they'd been together. But then Asahina leaned down and groaned into his ear, "Ryu-ichiro! .Hot! Ahh! Ahh!" and this sent both of them over the edge.

Isaka laid there, half on his desk, and felt the weight of Asahina collapsed on his back. Their heartbeats and breathing gradually slowed back to normal and Asahina pressed a gentle kiss on Isaka's neck before slowly, slowly withdrawing and reaching for a box of tissue.

They cleaned each other up, righted their clothing, hid all the evidence. Isaka was calm now, all that pent-up frustration drained away, while Asahina returned to his stern, cool demeanor. They tucked files and papers into their briefcases, straightened their desks, surveyed the room one more time.

Isaka gave one last glance at the images on his computer screen before switching it off. "Remind me to thank Kirishima in the morning. And we are going to hire a general assistant, to lighten your work load."

"Of course, Isaka-sama."

Isaka pinched Asahina's ass, then patted it and said, "I love you, Kao-chan. Let's go home."

***I adore Kindergarten Cop and I have no shame about it. "It's not a tumor." So there!**

*_-sama_ is a honorific of extreme respect or higher rank. Asahina is reminding Isaka of the responsibilities that go along with his position.

*_-chan_ is another honorific, often added to a shortened version of a person's first name - but this one indicates a child, a close family member, or someone very kawaii (cutesy). Isaka is retaliating for the -sama.


End file.
